Blind Date
by FabianNina4eva4568
Summary: Fabian and Nina meet on a blind date, and their whole lives are set ahead of them. ONE-SHOT! please read


_My name is Nina Rutter. I'm here to tell you how me and my husband, Fabian, met. Our children love hearing it, just as much as we love telling it. Well, it all started when I was 19, and starting my freshman year of college at UCL. My friend Mara and I were walking to History Class. _

"Oh, Nina that reminds me! I met someone last night and I was thinking..." Mara started.

"Oh, no you don't." I interrupted, gently hitting her arm. "Don't you dare set me up again. You know what happened with Eddie."

"Okay I wasn't the best in High School. But I'm positive you'll like this guy. He's into everything you are: Mythology, history, science. The only differences are that he's going to Oxford, you UCL. He wants to be a doctor, you an archeologist."

_I remember thinking it over. I wanted to meet someone like that but I wasn't sure I was ready yet. I was only 19!_

"I'll make a deal with you." I started. "I'll go out with him, if you go with us on a double date, with someone I choose."

"Deal." She agreed, as we sat down at our desks.

_When school was done, we both texted the guys we were setting each other up with, then got ready for the date. I remember being nervous, as we changed into dresses and heels, and I got my hair straightened. _**(A/N: outfits on profile!) **_ Mara said I looked really pretty. Anyway, we got to the restaurant, and while I was looking for a nerdy guy with glasses, what I found was a really cute guy with kinda messy hair, deep blue seductive eyes that made me want to melt, and a GREAT smile. _

"Nina, this is Fabian Rutter. Fabian, this is Nina Martin." Mara introduced us. I shook his hand, then introduced Mara to Jerome Clarke, a joker whom I had known since I was 10.

_As we sat down, the four of us laughed, talked and ate for 2 hours straight. It was nice. When the date was over, Fabian offered to drive me home._

"Sure." I answered, telling Mara I'd see her at school the next day, and then quickly followed Fabian to his car. He opened the door for me, and then closed it when I got in. We talked the whole way back, him occasionally going the wrong way. He walked me to my door, the two of us exchanging numbers.

"So, I'll text you tomorrow." Fabian said. "What time is your first class?"

"7:45." I answered.

"Wow, you're lucky. Mine starts at 6:30. I have to be up at 5 to shower then to get breakfast, because school is a 30 minute drive."

"I feel sorry for you." I said, making him laugh. He gently kissed my cheek, before promising to text me tomorrow, then got in his car and left.

_That kiss meant something to me. It made me want more. I wanted his lips on mine, I wanted to see his eyes again and melt again. I could hardly sleep that night. When I did sleep, I woke up to see that he'd already texted me. I responded instantly, seeing that it was 5:45. I jumped when my phone beeped, hitting my head. He had texted back, asking me if I wanted to meet after school so for a picnic and a bike ride. I said yes, then got up to take a shower and decided I wanted to go out for breakfast. My hair was still straightened, even though it was naturally curly. When I arrived to school, Mara practically jumped on me wondering if anything had happened between Fabian and I last night. I told her everything, except the fact that he kissed me. Cheek, but whatever. HE kissed ME. _

"Did I do well?" Mara asked me later as she walked me to my car.

"I'll let you know after today's date. Maybe he'll kiss me on the lips." I smiled. "Is it bad that I really want to kiss him?"

"No. Of course not." She said, before her phone buzzed. "You did well with Jerome, too. He hasn't stopped texting me all day. I actually kinda like him. He's sweet." I smiled.

"I got to go. Fabians' already there, and I still need to get my bike."

_When I got there, he had the picnic all set up. I walked over to him, and he smile; as we both sat down. _

"So, how are you?" He asked.

"Good. School was interesting. Mara practically jumped on me to see if anything happened between us last night." He smiled again. Gosh, what a smile.

"Can I be honest about something?" He asked. I nodded. "When I went home last night, I felt really stupid."

"Why?" I asked, curiosity filling my voice.

"For only kissing your cheek."

_I sat there, shocked. He wanted to kiss me again, but on the lips this time?_

"Well, why didn't you?" I asked.

"I didn't think it was appropriate on the first date."

"What about the second date?"

"Depends."

"On what?" I asked, slyly.

"If I asked if you wanted to do this again, what would you say?"

"I'd say yes."

"Then yes." He smiled. He slowly leaned closer to me, and we met in the middle. Our lips moved in sync, and after about 5 minutes, his tongue licked my bottom lip, begging for an entrance. I let him in, our tongues dancing. I only pulled away when I needed air, and I looked at him, and realized, in that second, that he was my soul mate.

_**~2 years later!~**_

"Neens? I'm home!" Fabian called. When I didn't answer, he went to put his backpack away. There I was asleep on our bed. He smiled to himself before changing into something more comfortable, grabbing his laptop and sliding in the bed next to me. I woke up about an hour-and-a-half later, only to hear him say,

"Morning, sleeping beauty. Glad to see you're up." I smiled, lifting my head up to put on his chest.

"What do you want?" I asked, to make him laugh.

"Who said I wanted anything? I just want my fiancée to be happy." He said, kissing my forehead.

_He proposed about 9 months after we met. We both wanted to wait until we finished college, so we bought an apartment together. We both changed our minds on what we wanted to do, I wanted to be a police detective and he wanted to be a house renovator. I don't know why we wanted to change our minds, but it just happened._

"You want to make me happy?" He nodded. "Will you make dinner?"

"How about we order something?"

"Sure….." I said, sarcastically. "Whenever I ask you to make dinner, you suggest we order something, but when I make dinner, almost every night, you never suggest it. You don't do anything around here." I added, teasingly.

"That's not true. " Fabian said. "What do you want to order?" I groaned and rolled over on my stomach and saying,

"Pizza." He laughed.

"Fine."

"You're paying." I said, still on my stomach.

"I know."

I turned, not at all shocked to find his lips on mine, his tongue instantly in my mouth. He pulled me on top of him, letting me take control of the kiss.

"Guess what day it is?" he asked, when he pulled away from me.

"The 27th." I said before gasping. "No pizza."

"Nope. Mara and Jerome are meeting us at Martina's **(A/N: don't know if this is a real restaurant! Just go with it!) **for dinner to celebrate our 2-year anniversary. And, I have an announcement."

"I do too. I just don't know how to tell you." I said, nervously.

"What is it, beautiful?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant." I said, making his world stop.

~9 months later!~

"It's a girl!" the nurse shouted. Fabian kissed my hand.

"Our little Delight." I said to my fiancée.

"I know!" He said, happily. He kissed me, before he went to cut Delights' umbilical cord. _We decided to not know what the gender was until the baby was born, but we had picked out our names: Toby Ezra and Delight Marie. Our wedding was in 5 months, and Mara's going to carry Delight down the aisle, and have her throw the petals. She's kinda our flower girl._

"So, when's the wedding?" the nurse asked.

"Congratulations." The nurse said, before Fabian gave her our camera, and asked if she would take a picture of all of us. She gave Delight to me, had Fabian sit next to me, his arm around my shoulder. The nurse took the picture, and I thought to myself, 'My life is complete'.

~4 years later~

"MOMMY!" Delight, Britney, and Kathryn yelled. _Britney and Kathryn were my 3-year-old feternal twin girls, and I had my 5-month-old son, Toby Ezra, in my arms. When they get older, I'm going to work full-time, but right now, I'm a 25-year-old married woman with 4 kids, whose working 1-5 on weekdays and 12-8 on weekends. Fabian changed his mind again and became a Record Producer, and says I don't have to work. But I do anyway, I didn't go to college for nothing. _

"Yeah, girls?" They ran down the stairs, practically tackling each other.

"SHE HIT ME!" They all shouted at the same time. I smiled to myself, but groaned with Toby woke up. He had a pacifier in his mouth, but his face was turning red, so I took it out, letting him cry.

"Girls, figure it out for yourselves. I have to calm your brother down." They sighed, but ran back upstairs. I rocked Toby back and forth, fed him, and changed him, and he didn't calm down, so I called Fabian. If Toby just hears his voice, he can relax. I don't understand it.

"Hey, gorgeous. You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Toby won't stop crying?" He guessed.

"Nope. " I said. "Here he is."

I watched Toby's face as Fabian talked to him. He stopped screaming, but tears still siliently slid down his cheeks. I don't know what Fabian says to him, but I'm grateful. I put his pacifier back in his mouth, then put him in his crib. I took the phone back, and put it to my ear.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

"How do you do it?" I ask, curiosity.  
"I just say random things to him. Like 'chair' and stuff like that. Sometimes I sing to him." I mentally slapped myself.

"I didn't even THINK of singing to him." I heard him chuckle.

"Try that next time before you call me."

"I can't help it." I said. "I never had trouble with Delight, Britney, or Kathryn. Maybe you should be stay-at-home dad, and I can work." He laughed.

"You feed him, Neens." Darn! He got me there.

"MOMMY! SHE HIT ME AGAIN!" I heard Britney shout again.

"I got to go."

"Good luck, Nina. I'll see you when you get home." He said.

"Of course."

"I love you." Fabian said.

"I love you, too." I said.

"Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

This took my 2 days to type! Tell me what you think!

~Kathryn~


End file.
